Boa Sandersonia
|-|Base= |-|Zoan Transformation= Summary One of Boa Hancock's younger sisters, Boa Sandersonia is one of the key members of the Kuja Pirates. Along with Hancock and Boa Marigold, Sandersonia was kidnapped by slave traders at a young age and sold to the Celestial Dragons, where she endured traumatizing experiences up until Fisher Tiger, a fishman, freed many of the slaves of Mariejois. After returning to Amazon Lily, all 3 sisters possessed the mark of the Celestial Dragons on their backs, a symbol of them belonging to the highest authority of the world, but also a symbol of them being slaves owned by them. In order to keep it a secret and to prevent their country from exiling them, the sisters posed a lie, stating that they were cursed by a monster they had defeated in their travels, leaving its eyes on their backs, petrifying anyone who happens to look at it. This was, of course, a means to deceive everyone and protect themselves. However, soon after the arrival of Monkey D. Luffy, Sandersonia and Marigold were tasked to execute him due to Luffy discovering the symbol on their backs. They gave him a decent fight, but were ultimately overwhelmed by Luffy's power and speed upon releasing Gear 2nd. This led to Sandersonia's back to almost being exposed to the Kuja tribe, but was covered by Luffy, protecting the sisters from having to be exposed and thus outcasts. Due to this, the Kuja tribe now secretly allies itself with Luffy, with their Pirate Empress having fallen head-over-heels in love with him. Before Hancock turned into a Shichibukai she had a bounty of 40,000,000 belly for her head. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 7-C, likely higher Name: Boa Sandersonia Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 28 (Pre-Timeskip), 30 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Zoan Devil Fruit User, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki (Adept Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku), Hair Manipulation (Capable of manipulating her hair and making shapes of snakes with them), Transformation (via Zoan fruit), Highly skilled physical combatant, Large Size (Type 0 in Zoan form), possible Poison Manipulation (due to being an Anaconda-type and that Marigold can produce poison), Enhanced Senses (Zoan users gain the senses of their respective animals) Attack Potency: Unknown (Never seen fighting in her base form) | Large Town level, likely higher (Casually stomped Luffy in his base, and could contend with his Gear 2nd) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Luffy in base, but slower than his Gear 2nd) Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Town Class, likely higher Durability: Unknown | Large Town level, likely higher (Blocked a punch from Gear 2nd Luffy and was undamaged by the end of their fight) Stamina: Above average (Trained combatant. Was showing no signs of fatigue by the end of her fight against Luffy, and could continue fighting despite having been burned and hit a few times) Range: Extended melee radius | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is unknown if Sandersonia is one of these individuals. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra)': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of her opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. The user can sense the intent and emotions of an opponent, have premonitions or visions of the next instance, and sense individuals or objects from outside their line of sight. Sandersonia has shown Adept level of Application with this ability, having good control over this ability. Hebi-Hebi no mi, model: Anaconda *'Saragi no Mai' (蛇穴の舞い Saragi no Mai?, literally meaning "Snake Pit Dance"): Joining with her younger sister in their half snake forms, Sandersonia and Marigold both battle an opponent together. "Saragi" is the name of a city in Nara. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Heavy Slam' (蛇（ヘビー）スラム Hebī Suramu?, literally meaning "Snake Slam"): With her tail wrapped around an opponent, Sandersonia slams them head first into the ground. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Heavy" and "Hebi" (snake in Japanese) sound the same. It could be translated to as Snake Slam, as the kanji used for "Heavy" is that of "Snake". *'Snake Dance' (蛇（スネーク）ダンス Sunēku Dansu?): As an opponent attacks Sandersonia in her hybrid form, Sandersonia dodges the attacks using her Kenbunshoku Haki with her snake body. The way she moves about using this technique resembles belly dancing. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi' (蛇髪憑き 八岐大蛇 Hebigami-Tsukai: Yamata no Orochi?, literally meaning "Snake-Hair Possession: Eight Branch Giant Snake"): Forming her hair like seven snakes, Sandersonia uses them, along with her own head, like a hydra-like beast to attack an opponent. The fangs of these snakes are as strong as steel, and are capable of crushing stone. Gallery Base_Sandersonia.png Zoan_Sandersonia.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hair Users